cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mourning Tide
A Clan of Tear Dragons from the Nation of Magallanica, the Mourning Tide are noble sages who meditate in order to achieve spiritual enlightenment. From this enlightenment, they gain power over the oceans and the tides, making them a fearsome opponent for any who dare to oppose them. Though they maintain a peaceful relationship with the Bermuda Triangle, Mourning Tide have an ongoing and constant conflict with the Granblue pirates, and now with the return of the legendary Aqua Force, tension has begun to arise between the two groups. Finally, a tide of dark water seeping into the Mourning Tide's territory from an unknown source has begun to corrupt several of their sages, turning them into destructive monstrosities who desire only to cause ruin and suffering. Mourning Tide's strategy revolves around gathering Grade 3 Units in the hand, and then discarding them, usually for Persona Blasts. To help collect Grade 3s, they have a variety of ways to both search Grade 3s from the deck and recover them from the Drop Zone. From there, the usual winning image of a straightforward Mourning Tide deck is to use the 'True Persona Blast' skills of either Sage King of the Tides, Poseidon or Embodiment of the Divine Ocean, Okeanos, discarding multiple copies of the Vanguard to fuel their skills at full power and overwhelming the opponent. Other playstyles involve the use of Sapphire Dragon, Waterfall, who is able to discard any Grade 3 and can empower Rearguard Lanes with this skill, on top of his own +5000 Power from his Limit Break, and finally the dark form of Mourning Tide, the Ride Chain which culminates in Tempest of the Black Tide, Oceanus, whose powerful skill relies on collecting Grade 3s in the Drop Zone to empower a brutal finishing move. Cards Grade 0: Dragon Dancer, Aqua (Human) Stormbirth Dragoon (Human) Gathering Storm, Cetus (Tear Dragon) Dragon Dancer, Sirena (Human) (Critical Trigger) Dragon Squire, Hermos (Human) (Critical Trigger) Tidal Emissary, Raina (Mermaid) (Draw Trigger) Sapphire Teardrop (Aquaroid) (Draw Trigger) Rainfall Symphonist (Elf) (Stand Trigger) Sage of Elegies, Sora (Human) (Stand Trigger) Dragon Monk, Atlanta (Elf) (Heal Trigger) Harbinger of the Tide (Tear Dragon) (Heal Trigger) Grade 1: Storm Surge Dragon (Tear Dragon) Tidal Whelp (Tear Dragon) Squall Barricade Wyvern (Winged Dragon) Hope of Tears, Ariel (Aquaroid) Tempest Emissary (Hi-Beast) Dragonic Sapphire (Ghost) Dragon Dancer, Kairi (Human) Dragon Knight, Timaeus (Human) Sorceress of Requiem (Elf) Occult Sage, Cetus (Tear Dragon) Marauder of Black Tides (Aquaroid) Grade 2: Dragon Knight, Critias (Human) Dragon of Mournful Silence (Tear Dragon) Riptide Dragon (Tear Dragon) Stormfall Dragon (Tear Dragon) Dragon Sage, Hideo (Human) Keeper of the Tidal Chronicles (Ghost) Tide of Miracles, Scylla (Human) Prophet of the Tempest, Cetus (Tear Dragon) Priestess of Dark Seas (Elf) Leviathan of Black Tides (Tear Dragon) Grade 3: Sapphire Dragon, Waterfall (Tear Dragon) Herald of the Storms, Triton (Tear Dragon) Sage King of the Tides, Poseidon (Tear Dragon) Embodiment of the Divine Ocean, Okeanos (Tear Dragon) Stormrise Dragon (Tear Dragon) Surging Wave Dragon (Tear Dragon) Elder of the Tides, Nereus (Noble) Tempest of the Black Tide, Oceanus (Tear Dragon) Dragon of the Dark Tides (Tear Dragon) Category:Clan